isotfandomcom-20200213-history
Island in the Sea of Time
}} The Event Ian Arnstein a Classics professor fron San Diego, arrives on Nantucket Island on March 17, 1998. He walks to the John Cofflin House. Doreen Rosenthal, astronomy intern and visitor, watches the computer feed from automated cameras and realizes something strange is happening to the numbers. Police Chief Jared Cofflin is concerned by another power outage. He stares amazed at the dome of light covering the island until screams from people distract him. Cofflin takes control and quiets the crowds. As he is explaining his plans for the next day, the dome of light disappears and the night sky becomes visible again. He tells everyone to go home. Cofflin points out to his Deputy that the moon is in the wrong phase, the stars are in the wrong positions and the north star is missing. Doreen realizes that the fault is the star field, not her computer, and starts a program to match the current night sky with any calculated configuration. She can't believe the result, and wonders whom she should tell. Captain Marian Alston is on the quarterdeck of US Coast Guard sail training ship Eagle as her crew of cadets reduces sail in anticipation of a storm. Nantucket Island is northeast and relatively close. Lieutenant William Walker is taking a star sighting, Lieutenant Victor Ortiz is instructing in navigation and sailing master Thomas Hiller points out thatg the compass is spinning out of control. Alston is uneasy and orders her crew out of the rigging. Sparks fly in the air around the ship and the vessel is entrapped in the multicolored dome of light surrounding Nantucket. The ship is becalmed and Alston orders all sails furled and the engines started. Afterward Marian Alston has no electronic or radio contact with anyone except Nantucket Island. Doreen takes her information to Jared Cofflin and shows him her results. Cofflin decides on a flight to the mainland to test Doreen's theory that Nantucket Island is now in the year 1250 BCE and asks Andy Toffler, owner of the only seaplane, to transport him. He calls Eagle and tells Marian about Doreen's theory; Marian says that her observations are consistent. When Cofflin says he is flying to the mainland, Alston asks him to take a Coastguardsman. She appoints William Walker to the task. After take off, they see a curved mark in the water, of different shades of blue on either side and patches of dead fish. They fly the trace for a while, and Eagle is able to determine the curve of an ellipse more than twenty-three miles long and five miles wide centered on the Island. Eagle was barely inside its circumference during the event. Alston guesses the fish were electrocuted. As the flight continues, the occupants see Right Whales, virtually extinct since the eighteenth century. Andy Toffler flies to what should be Boston, Massachusetts, finding only tall trees and native huts. By the time they land the natives have deserted. Toffler, Jared Cofflin, William Walker, and Doreen Rosenthal walk ashore. They come under spear attack and respond by shooting over the natives' heads. The natives continue to attack. A spear penetrates Toffler's leg, but Doreen is able to remove it. As the natives continue to advance, Walker reluctantly fires at one, hitting him in the leg; the rest flee except one. Walker shoots him as well. They examine the natives' wounds and determine that one is fatally wounded. They treat the wound of the other and put him into the floatplane to return to Nantucket Island. An officer on Eagle and four people on Nantucket commit suicide; a dozen more on Nantucket make an attempt. Jared Cofflin finds himself chairing a public meeting after Joseph Starbuck, the Town Clerk, tells him that none of the other members of the Board of Selectmen are available. He tells the assembly that the island has travelled back in time to 1250 BCE. Cofflin introduces Doreen and Marian, who verify his statements. He shows pictures of what should be Boston, including the natives with spears. Ian Arnstein tells everyone implications of the Event. There is no America. There are no sources of oil or food and no factories. When existing food is exhausted the inhabitants of Nantucket will die unless they arrange a food supply, now. Arnstein says Nantucket could trade for hides and game. Martha Stoddard points out that Europe is in the Bronze Age and they should be able to acquire wheat there and that they have a ship, the Eagle. Alston says she will help, and agrees with Arnstein that they need organization. Cofflin is elected as Chief Executive Officer for the duration of the emergency. Cofflin appoints Starbuck, Alston, Arnstein, Rosenthal, Lisketter, Angelica Brand, and all the available selectmen to the new Town Council. After the meeting, Dr. Coleman reports that the native who had been shot is dying from an intense case of the common cold: he theorises that the native had never been exposed to a cold virus before. Alston returns to Eagle and briefs the crew. Alston later tells her officers that no one has taken her offer of discharge from Eagle. Sandy Rapczewicz is concerned that they are changing the future and Alston tells the officers that they have already changed it simply by arriving. The Council finds that there is only three weeks of food. They ration electricity and fuel. Two trawlers can fish until their diesel runs out, and the council plans to convert leisure sailing yachts for line fishing, using wood from empty housing. They decide to return to whaling as a source of meat and oil. Dr. Coleman and Martha Stoddard both come up with ideas for gathering wild plants and seaweed. Angela Brand's winter cover is rye, which she will harvest instead of ploughing in. Ian Arnstein suggests potatoes to see them over the winter, and ways to fertilise soil. Angela has seed potatoes and maize she can plant, and small herds of sheep and cows. Starbuck suggests a system of payment using vouchers for work done. The local engineer, Ron Leaton, can produce tools, steam engines and lathes. Pamela Lisketter has a network of crafters and hobbyists; weavers, potters, a glassblower, and a blacksmith. For food preservation they need salt. Arnstein suggests Inagua in the Bahamas, which has salt lagoons, and they agree to send Yare, one of two trapped topmast schooners. They prepare a wish-list for Alston to bring back from her trip to Europe. Arnstein is to go because he knows ancient languages, Latin and Greek. Doreen goes because she knows Lithuanian, a very old language that has changed little. Various citizens begin learning new skills: Clearing fields by slash-and-burn, line fishing for cod. William Walker catches a whale with a newly-made explosive harpoon. Ian Arnstein inspects trade weapons made by Leaton's Seahaven factory; knives, spears, crossbows, Roman-style swords. Jared Cofflin inspects as windmills are converted to charge automobile batteries. Eagle sails with a cargo of steel tools and weapons, plastic beads and trinkets. Alba On Alba, Daurthunnicar, Chief of the Iraiina, thanks trader Isketerol of Tartessos for his help in getting the Iraiina tribe across the Narrow Sea. The Iraiina are already raiding local tribes for food, valuables and slaves, and Daurthunnicar looks forward to further riches. Swindapa of the Kurlelo line leads a defensive party against the invaders. Her warriors initially have the upper hand, but more Iraiina arrive, and they are trapped. Swindapa is gang-raped then taken captive by Shaumsrix as she is well dressed and might be worth a ransom. Marian Alston pilots Eagle toward the shore of Alba and sees two sixty-foot ships and dozens of smaller boats drawn up on the Eastern shore. There is a large temporary camp from which charioteers and spearmen are hastily emerging. Alston drops anchor and sends Ohotolarix, whom they found at sea in at small boat and whom Ian learned speaks early Indo-European, ashore with gifts. After Daurthunnicar is satisfied that Ohotolarix is not a ghost, Ohotolarix is questioned about the huge vessel anchored offshore. He describes the people and their various magics, but when he describes the chief of the Eagle people as black, he horrifies his audience; this must be a demon Night One. However, Isketerol is listening. Describing Alston's appearance, he identifies her as a Medjay, an African warrior from the court of Pharaoh. Ohotolarix says that the Eagle people want grain, cattle, and pigs, for they showed him pictures. Daurthunnicar agrees to parlay with these new people, with an exchange of gifts. He declares them to be under his protection. Alston, Walker, Arnstein and Rosenthal step ashore with an escort of cadets carrying shields, spears, and swords for show and sidearms for protection. Alston carries her own katana. Alston is greeted with food. She and her party are then introduced until Arnstein suddenly realizes that the mediterranean-looking man comes from an enigmatic Bronze Age location in Spain. Arnstein tries Classical Greek, which Isketerol recognises as very bad Achaean, spoken by pirates and raiders. The two groups can now communicate, badly. Isketerol and his cousin Miskelefol identify Alston and several of her guard as women, but realise that Daurthunnicar has not noticed. They identify Doreen as writing with a pen on a kind of papyrus, but do not recognise the characters as Egyptian. They are awed that Alston is giving away rich gifts to savages. Isketerol interprets, and asks Ian if he wants Daurthunnicar to know that Alston is a woman? Isketerol explains that a Rahax would never feast with a woman, and indeed only great concession allows Doreen into the feasting hall. Ian is puzzled, but Marian has met this situation before; she is behaving like a man, and Daurthunnicar does not see past her behaviour and uniform. Daurthunnicar presents gifts to Marian. Isketerol is fascinated Ian when identifies items with the aid of an archaeology reference book. Food is shared and Daurthunnicar presents a last gift for Marian—a freshly washed female slave, Swindapa. Alston is furious, but hides her fury. Isketerol and his cousin both see it, and are puzzled at her anger. Swindapa is identified as a 'princess' of the Earth Folk, who also speaks Iraiina. Marian cuts Swindapa's bonds and lets her eat. Despite her fright, Swindapa is also puzzled that Marian is a woman. The crew of Eagle are somewhat taken aback when Captain Alston boards with a naked blonde woman, but Marian orders that a set of clothes be provided and that a boltcutter be used removes Swindapa's rawhide slave collar. Swindapa is taken to the ship's surgery for a cursory physical. Ashore next day, Isketerol asks Marian not to offer too much, as he also trades in Britain and does not want his market ruined. Trade is a matter of 'face' in the Bronze Age, and Daurthunnicar's status now obliges him to exchange generous 'gifts' with her. As they bargain, a puzzled young man watches Alston, and tries to attract the attention of Daurthunnicar. Not succeeding, the man grabs Alston, only to find himself thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious by her. Daurthunnicar asks what he can do to wipe out the shame of an attack on a guest? Alston, angry at what she has discovered about Swindapa's treatment by the Iraiina, tells him that it is between him and his gods, and to treat the man as an oathbreaker. Isketerol adds that it is a shrewd move; the man realised she is a woman, now no one will dare to say so, for they will have to accept that a woman has defeated one of their warriors... and for honor, Daurthunnicar must now give more to her. The warrior is killed and buried with a sacrificed horse. His head is placed on a stake facing Eagle. Alston wishes Isketerol to accompany them back to Nantucket for the following summer, to teach them what he knows, and to record and teach the many languages he speaks. Isketerol makes tentative plans with his cousin Miskelefol and accepts, for he, too, wants to learn from the Amurrukan, the Eagle People. William Walker is in the Iraiina camp when he comes upon two warriors fighting over a slave girl. One is Ohotolarix, who is knocked out of the fight. The other warrior starts to walk away with his winnings, but Walker stops him and continues the fight, quickly defeating the man. Walker hands the slave girl back to Ohotolarix, who is insulted. Walker makes gestures of two men fighting for each other, but Ohotolarix misunderstands and accepts Walker as his leige lord, inviting Walker to his tent for a meal and the use of his returned slave girl. Walker starts thinking. Swindapa refuses to return home. The Stars have made a path for her leading to the Eagle, and she is not going to disobey. Isketerol confirms this in Iraiina, and Swindapa breaks into English as well. Alston is astonished, and Arnstein agrees that Swindapa has a phenomenal memory. Eagle ''heads West, astonishing Isketerol with her speed. Doreen decides to share Ian's bunk. Nantucket Interludes While ''Eagle is on the voyage to Alba, a deranged Pastor Deubel tells his congregation that Satan caused the Event and is using Nantucket to prevent the birth of Christ. Martha Stoddard, the librarian, quietly lets Cofflin know the counter-arguments before they head for a fish lunch. Eventually, Deubel and his parishioners attempt to fire the town but are discovered. Deubel locks himself in his church and commits suicide. His parishioners are arrested, tried, convicted and sentenced to hard labor on the salt island in the Bahamas. A few days later, a man who was trapped on the island by the Event murders his wife and commits suicide. Cofflin realizes that he and the others on Nantucket Island are the first to see passenger pigeons in more than a century. ''Eagle'', at Sea Swindapa and Isketerol have phenomenal memories. Ian and Doreen teach English to the two locals, then letters and numbers. Doreen instructs Swindapa on the use of a Bo, or quarterstaff, while Walker shows Isketerol unarmed combat. After one exercise, Walker challenges Alston to a bout, hoping to make her lose face. Instead he ends up on the deck. Alston is not impressed, nor is Swindapa. Isketerol wonders about using this dissatisfied young man. Isketerol asks why the crew measure the sun at noon; during the explanation, Marian, Ian and Doreen are astonished to discover that both locals are aware the world is round: Isketerol and navigators like him, from observation of the way land disappears as a ship moves away, Swindapa from observations made at the observatory at Stonehenge, or the Great Wisdom. Swinadapa is awake on deck one night, filling sleepless hours with memory games, when Marian comes on deck to exercise with her katana. When Marian draws her sword, light reflecting off the curved steel makes Swindapa think of a crescent moon; she sees it as a Sign sent by Moon Woman. She watches Marian 'dancing' with her sword, and is certain that the Stars and Moon Woman have set her on this path. (Ch. 8) As the ship nears Nantucket after six weeks of absence, Jared Cofflin has a surprise for Eagle and her passengers; a tow into harbour by a cruiser converted into a paddle steamer. Eagle docks to cheers and two days of celebration. (Ch. 9) Rebellion Planning for the future, May-August 1 AE (After the Event) Marian arranges lodging for Isketerol, but Swindapa panics and wants to stay with her. Marian sends her to see Doctor Coleman and supervises unloading the animals. Isketerol meets William Walker, Alice Hong and Rosita Menendez at a local inn, The Brotherhood of Thieves. Dr Coleman reports on Swindapa's health, stating that she has internal lesions and a pelvic inflammation which has probably made her sterile. After the public celebrations, Marian discusses her misgivings with Jared, and suggests that the Island forms an alliance with Swindapa's people, the Fiernan Bohuluga. Jared walks Marian to her new quarters, a grand mansion that will also serve as Coast Guard Headquarters, and talks Marian through some of the Island's initial plans. Isketerol sits outside the Athenaeum, his world image shattered. He has learned that the Island has three thousand years of history, the proof being images of worn monuments he is familiar with. Tartessos is lost in time, only vaguely heard of. He thinks of the knowledge the gods have already given him through the Eagle People, and realises that he has an opportunity to change the whole future of his people... Swindapa does her own marvelling in the room she has been given by Marian. She thinks of the vengeance that Moon Woman must be planning, using the Eagle People against the Iraiina. Doreen and Ian set up house in the John Cofflin Hotel and plan a wine-importing business with Tartessos when things settle. They plan to marry after Jared and Martha's ceremony. (Ch. 9) Coping with the present Marian shows the Islanders the films they have made of the Iraiina, including the sacrifice of the man who tried to sieze her. Later, Pamela Lisketter and her friends meet up with William Walker, Isketerol and Alice Hong. Pamela is still shocked to the point of vomiting at the revelations brought by the film. Walker is very supportive of her and her group. Isketerol later expresses to Walker his admiration that the future is still capable of producing idiots. At Martha and Jared's marriage, Marian ends up catching the bouquet. Marian explains to Jared that Tartessan boats are capable of crossing the Atlantic and raiding Nantucket - and will, as it is the local mindset to raid others. She adds that the locals do not scare easily, and after Pastor Deubel, the Island only has half a dozen useful guns - useful as long as the ammunition lasts. Nantucket needs to train a militia in weapons that they can manufacture now. Marian visits John Martins, who is making a katana which is to be a present for Swindapa. Ron Leaton shows Marian the samurai style armour they are constructing for the new militia. Marian tries it on, and it is flexible enough for her to do a forward roll. She reprimands Leaton for enamelling a gold eagle on the chest. Leaton promises thirty sets a week, enamelled plain green, building to one hundred a week. (Syncronicity: John Martins is the elder brother of Dennis Martin (sic), who becomes an aide to Juniper Mackenzie in the Emberverse. Dennis arms himself, Juniper and her daughter with blade weapons made by John.) Martha and Jared are making breakfast when she is taken ill with a bout of morning sickness. William Walker hints to a tied-up Alice Hong that instead of playing bondage games with him, she could be doing it for real in Bronze Age Europe. Marian and Swindapa hunt a deer with a crossbow. Marian asks Swindapa about a small tattoo of an arrowhead she has on her chest. Swindapa explains this is the Spear Mark, used to denote proficiency in hunting and war by one half of her society. (Ch. 10) In July, a Town Meeting discusses getting involved with Britain. Swindapa points out that her people are not Iraiina, they want the Iraiina to leave them alone. Pamela Lisketter thinks the Island wishes to exploit the locals. Ian Arnstein points out that while their specialists are producing food, they cannot produce the technology the Island needs for survival, a point reinforced by Joseph Starbuck, who says that resources- such as metals- are running out. Pleas for a simple life from Lisketter are met with catcalls and boos. Isketerol asks the Islanders to trade with Tartessos. Marian Alston points out that their technology is not great, and they can be defeated by anyone who knows where Nantucket is and can send large numbers of warriors over the Atlantic; she wants to limit contact for a few years. Cofflin says the Island needs trade, but with someone who is not a threat: Swindapa's people are no angels, but are the sort of ally they need. The new militia train with blades, spears, shields and crossbows. Alston teaches martial arts. Alston shows her officers plans for a two-masted schooner which the Island plans to build in numbers; she plans for her officers to be trading, using them. Afterwards she mildly reprimands Cadet McAndrews for wanting to trade mainly with Africa to give the blacks an advantage. Alston has researched the idea; the civilisations McAndrews wants to trade with do not exist; black Africans as such are only found in central Africa, the only real civilisation is the Egyptians, who regard everyone as a 'nigger' if they are not Egyptian... At Seahaven Engineering, Leaton demonstrates a hot-air fish drier, a new wood stove and a cooking oven with a hot water tank to Cofflin. Cofflin suggests adding a warming rack, and asks about progress on the reaping machines... The harvest will be gathered by hand. (Ch.11) "It's too quiet...", August - October, 1 AE Walker shows Isketerol around Yare, being converted to a cargo ship. The cargo for England is on the quayside, and Walker is well aware that he will be on Eagle, under Captain Alston's eye. Walker asks Isketerol if he would like this ship for his own. Alston is reading poetry one night, when Swindapa comes in and asks Marian whether she can be her lover. She apologises for asking outright, she has been dropping hints but does not know how to read Marian's body language. The two make love. Later they quietly register as partners. At the Harvest festival, Walker recruits Bill Cuddy, a trainee engineer. He already has Rodriguez and McAndrews. It is September and Cofflin is organising a clambake. He comments that it is too quiet; that Lisketter has shut up and he thinks she is organising trouble. Martha says she has been researching Central American civilisations. That night Jared and Martha, Ian and Doreen, and Marian and Swindapa are at the Athenaeum when someone knocks at the door. Martha then Jared go down to answer. Marian is suspicious and collects her sword. A pistol fires, and Marian goes downstairs to find that Jared has been shot in the knee by David Lisketter. She learns that Pamela intends saving the Central American Olmecs from Nantucket by taking reference books and weapons to them. Marian asks David to put his gun down: when he does not, she chops his hand off with the sword. She fails to realise that Pamela also has a gun, which she fires at Marian through her jacket pocket. Isketerol kills two Police guards in the Armoury, and steals the weapons and ammunition. Walker has trained him, and he divides the weapons so that Lisketter and her supporters on Bentley get the light weapons. The heavy weapons are sent to Yare. Walker and his supporters kidnap John Martins and his girlfriend Barbara. Others are abducting Alice Hong and Rosita Menendez. Walker then steals the machine guns from Eagle. He is discovered by Sandy Rapczewicz, and breaks her jaw. Walker runs''Yare'' out to sea on engines, shouting farewell to Pamela Lisketter in Bentley; he no longer needs her. (Ch.12) Pursuit Marian wakes up in hospital; the light bullet glanced off her skull and gave her concussion. She is brought up to date on events, including Martha being kidnapped onto Bentley, destination the Coatzacoalcos River. Given that the doctor will not allow her to get out of bed for two days, and the relative speed of the vessels, she decides she will take Eagle in pursuit of Bentley, thinking also that the Lisketters will need rescuing themselves. She tells Jared that Walker having the machine gun and rifles is not much of a problem as she has the firing pins in a box under her bed. Walker, in the meantime, has a similar problem with Seaman Rodriguez as Marian had, but deals with it by brute strength. He has also discovered that his weapons have essential parts missing. He promises Yare to Isketerol as part payment for everything Isketerol will do for him.(Ch.13) Martha Cofflin tries to persuade Pamela Lisketter that she is doing the wrong thing, but Pamela is determined to 'protect' the Olmecs from Nantucketters and Europeans. Marian is in Eagle, in hot pursuit. Walker makes landfall at the Iraiina camp in Southampton Water. Olmec Expedition Nantucket, and Walker in Alba October, 1 AE to February, 2 AE